24: A New Day
by Zealir
Summary: Set directly after the closing events of Day 8, the Russian and US governments agree to not hunt down Jack. Is this true, or is there a hidden message?  All is not what it seems. Please R&R as soon as possible.


**Note: Sorry for not updating. Lots of stuff going on. I have done away with my old stories and started anew. I hope to update faster now, and will take all comments, constructive or nice. Also, this story takes place directly after the close of Day 8. So as not to be boring, I will skip some hours. This may (depending on comments), go past the 24 hour mark. Finally, the clocks between each new set is the time at the end of the previous set (imagine a commercial break). Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Well except the one's I make up, of course. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The following takes place between 4:00pm and 5:00pm.**_

** Jack ran. And ran and ran. His feet slammed the ground, pushing him up, urging to keep going. **

**President Taylor had promised to buy him some time. Could she? Taylor said she was going to resign and face the punishments. She had committed treason; there was no denying that. She authorized his capture, and participated in coverups.**

"**Oh, President Taylor," Jack whispered as he ran out of the complex. "Why? Why would you do these things? You were such an amazing president!"**

**(5:01:31...32...33)**

**Back at CTU, Chloe was crying. "Oh Jack. Oh, oh Jack. What will become of you?"**

**President Taylor looked at Chloe and Cole, while also scanning the empty CTU NY building.**

"**It is okay. We can do this..."**

"**Can we?" Chloe asked the president. "How can we protect Jack? We have no idea where he is, and you technically aren't president anymore."**

**(5:05:55...56...57)**

"**This is Bauer." Jack said, expecting it to be either Chloe, Cole, or the president.**

"**Jack..." The familiar voice on the other line said. "It's...it's Audrey."**

"**Oh god. Audrey." Jack replied. "Why are you crying?"**

"**I'm in New York City. Looking at you."**

**Jack turned around. He saw Audrey, and he forgot about the danger he was in. A smile broke across his face, and one single tear ran down his left cheek.**

**Audrey saw Jack, and she ran down the sidewalk to him.**

**They stood in an embrace for what seemed like ever, even though it was about five seconds.**

"**I missed you." Audrey said, weeping quietly.**

"**Same. Where were you?"**

**Audrey explained to Jack that she had been living in Washington D.C., with her husband, James Meyer. She had recently divorced and came to New York to get away from it all. She concluded with how she had heard about the events, and wanted to help Jack.**

"**I don't know if you can," Jack said. "I'm on the run. I need to get away, where the US and the Russians won't catch me."**

"**Jack, I have friends with the US government and the Russians. I can contact them right now."**

"**Do it," Jack said. "now."**

**Audrey dialed, as quickly as possible.**

"**Здравствуйте?****" the voice said.**

"**This is Audrey Raines."**

"**Oh, hello Audrey." the Russian said. "What can I do for you at this hour?"**

**Audrey explained. "Since you are now acting president of Russia due to the events, I need a favor. You need to call off the search for Jack Bauer."**

"**And why would I do that?" the Russian said angrily. "He killed my men..."**

"**No. He killed your **corrupted** men. They were causing terror and attempting to prevent the signing of the peace treaty."**

**They spent the next few minutes arguing. Audrey got angrier and angrier, and suddenly happier. "Alright sir. Thank you."**

"**Good night." the Russian acting-president said, and hung up.**

"**He will call off the search for you. He understands what you did and why you did it. However, he doesn't think that he can stop our own US government from hunting you down, trying you, and most likely giving you the death penalty."**

"**Well, you tried." Jack said. "Thank you."**

**(5:25:21...22...23)**

**Chloe was pacing the CTU office. The president was as well. Cole was on the phone with the Vice President of the United States. He was trying to explain that Jack should not be hunted, as he understands his actions and is done. **

**However, the Vice President was not complying.**

"**No Mister Vice President, sir. Dammit! Jack Bauer is done. He has been saving the United States for over 15 years. If you hunt him down and capture him, you will be hurting a national hero. The public will hate you. No one will vote for you again."**

**There was a pause, and then Cole hung up the phone. A smile broke across his face. President Taylor saw this, and grinned. Chloe had left and gone to the bathroom. **

**When she came back, Cole told her that the Vice President would not hunt Jack Bauer.**

**Chloe started to cry. "Oh. Thank god!" she said, between sobs.**

**(5:32:45...46...47)**

**Jack let Audrey into his apartment. Audrey grabbed a red-haired wig, and Jack grabbed a brown-haired wig.**

**He and Audrey spent the next few minutes gathering personal and important items. **

**As they left, Jack looked at Audrey. "You know, you might not be back here in the US for a while. Are you sure you want to come with me?"**

**Audrey sighed. "Of course I do. I want to help you. We could go to Russia, Canada, Mexico even! Just anywhere where the US will not get us."**

"**Alright. Let's go!" Jack exclaimed.**

**(5:40:23...24...25)**

**In the complex lobby, Jack's phone rang.**

"**Bauer." Jack said, not knowing who to expect.**

"**Jack. I have good news for you." the voice of President Allison Taylor said. "Cole talked to the Vice President. He has agreed to halt the search for you."**

"**And the Russians have as well." Jack replied happily.**

"**You can stay in America. There is no need to leave."**

"**I'm not so sure." Jack said. "You know as well as I do that there are extremists who will be out to get me. Martha Logan, Charles' wife, has been rumored to be in close interaction with terrorists."**

"**Jack. Martha Logan is not in New York. Besides, she won't know you are in America."**

**Jack sighed. "Let's hope so. I'm coming back to CTU."**

**(5:47:12...13...14)**

**Jack arrived at CTU at 10 minutes to 6pm. "Hello Chloe, Cole and President Taylor. Listen, I noticed a suspicious man in the lobby of my apartment. I do not believe he followed me, but we have to assume he did.**

"**Cole," Jack continued. "Go grab us some weapons and extra ammo. It doesn't matter what they are. They will just need to be helpful if this man comes in."**

**Cole left, but Taylor still looked worried. "Don't we have security guards?"**

"**Yes." Chloe said, "But they all left. They were assigned to the UN. Our agents, and remaining security guards have either the day off or are at the UN."**

"**Call them back." Taylor said to Chloe and Jack. "We need them." **

"**You do realize," Jack Bauer said, "that if we call them in it will take at least ten minutes. There is traffic, and if they are working they will need to find a replacement."**

"**I don't care. Call them or send out a message."**

**Chloe picked up a phone, and send out a mass message to every CTU Unit, saying simply: "Guards needed. Report to CTU ASAP."**

**Cole came back, and handed a Colt .45 pistol to Chloe, Audrey and President Taylor, and a Mini Uzi to Jack. He kept a Colt .45. Then he handed out two extra clips to everyone.**

"**You have to be ready," Cole stressed. "If this man comes in, he is most likely trained, armed, and very dangerous. It is very important that we are ready, and can shoot him if needed."**

**Just then, a red light appeared at the body scanner.**

"**Who is it?" Jack yelled.**

"**This is Brian, one of the security guards here. I happened to be right by when Chloe sent out the mass message, so I came here."**

"**Okay, slide your credentials across the floor to me."**

**Brain took a leather wallet out of his pocket, and kicked it 10 meters to Jack.**

**Jack picked it up, and opened it. **

"**Okay, Brian. Come over here." Jack said, apparently satisfied by the credentials.**

**Brian started walking over to Jack, but Jack looked past him and to the right a little. **

"**What do you see?" Cole said to Jack.**

**Jack didn't respond, and just kept looking. There was a faint shadow across the floor that hadn't been there when the lights were first turned on two minutes ago.**

"**Brian, stop." Jack yelled.**

**Brian stopped in his tracks.**

"**Did anyone come with you just now?" Jack said calmly.**

**Brian stood still, unmoving and not talking.**

"**Dammit, Brian! Did anyone come into CTU with you just now? Answer me!"**

**(5:59:57...58...59...6:00:00)**

**Note: Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of "24: A New Day." Please R&R as soon as you can, so I can keep these updates coming. I do realize that not much happened, both action-wise and political-wise. This really just focused on the hour after the conclusion of the series. If you R&R, nicely or constructively, I will update faster. Thanks!**

**~Zealir**


End file.
